Obra de Arte
by XxMissUchihaxX
Summary: Inojin sería descubierto haciendo algo no muy digno de un chico como él. Pero quizás no sea tan malo después de todo. [Viñeta] [InoSara/InojinxSarada]


_Advertencia: Posible Ooc, ya que no se ha dicho mucho sobre los personajes de la nueva generación y aún no me adapto del todo a ellos._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Obra de Arte

* * *

En los campos de entrenamiento de la academia una joven muchacha se encontraba trabajando arduamente para perfeccionar su técnica. Esos ojos rojos tan característicos delataban su procedencia: Uchiha Sarada, hija de dos de los legendarios salvadores del mundo, como no podía ser de otro modo. Tan perseverante como era la jovencita no se detenía aún cuando todos se hubiesen marchado y la noche se acercaba.

De pronto todo se detuvo. El paso de ella y sus movimientos. Centró su vista en un punto fijo entre los matorrales a su alrededor cuando vio muy claramente que algo se movía.

—¿Quién está ahí? —habló la muchacha, con calma pero igualmente alerta.

Silencio. Nadie contestó. Sarada frunció el ceño molesta.

Allí, oculto detrás de los abundantes arbustos había alguien, un menudo jovencito de cabellera rubia y mirada verde, dulce y vacía se escondía, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos e intentando no emitir sonido alguno. Si ella lo descubría, estaba perdido.

No era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. De hecho, llevaba semanas repitiendo la misma rutina: esperaba que la academia quedara prácticamente vacía y le seguía los pasos a la joven Uchiha, que lo llevaba sin darse cuenta, directo al campo de entrenamiento donde ella pasaba la mayor parte de la tarde. Y allí permanecía escondido mirándola por horas.

Sarada infló las mejillas en un puchero que reflejaba lo ofendida que se sentía. Ella no era alguien que tuviera mucha paciencia.

—Sé que estás ahí —no sabía quién, pero estaba segura de que no se encontraba sola—. O sales por tu cuenta o te sacaré a la fuerza.

No era paciente, pero sin embargo no era común que actuara de forma precipitada, por lo cual optó por darle al intruso una oportunidad de mostrarse.

Inojin se alertó cuando vio a la muchacha caminar a paso rápido en su dirección. Si no hacía algo rápido ella iba a descubrirlo y aquello habría sido vergonzoso. Fue entonces que unió las manos frente al pecho y realizó una simple secuencia de sellos. Cuando Sarada movió los arbustos el joven rubio ya no estaba ahí; en su lugar había una pequeña rama. Y algo más, que la chica no tardó en notar...

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó a sí misma, alzando las cejas curiosa.

La joven se agachó para tomar el objeto. Se trataba de un pequeño cuaderno. Un cuaderno de dibujos. Pero no eran cualquier tipo de dibujos, era... ¡Ella misma! había un retrato de ella misma en la primera hoja.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó horrorizada, pero un sonrojo fuerte apareció en su rostro al recordar que había una persona en su clase de la academia que siempre cargaba esa clase de cuadernos.

Se puso de pie y empezó a observar en todas direcciones. Fue en ese instante que Inojin reaccionó. Él había ido a parar a la cima de un árbol que estaba próximo a la posición de Sarada, gracias al Jutsu de Reemplazo de Cuerpo. Se tapó la boca para evitar gritar, pero su expresión de horror fue evidente cuando notó lo que la joven Uchiha tenía en sus manos. Ahí estaba su más grande secreto, su más valiosa obra de arte y había sido descubierto.

Estaba perdido.

—¡Espera, espera! —exclamó dando un salto y cayendo de pie frente a su compañera de clase.

—¡Ah! Ahí estabas. —Sarada lo señaló con el dedo, sin soltar el objeto que tenía en la mano.

—No abras ese cuaderno, por favor —le rogó el chico, haciendo gestos con las manos moviéndolas rápidamente de un lado al otro frente a él.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella expectante. Ya lo había hecho, pero valía la pena preguntar de cualquier modo.

—Hay algo muy valioso ahí, un trabajo muy preciado que no quiero que veas aún. —le explicaba.

—Es... es —Sarada creía saber de qué hablaba Inojin, y de sólo imaginarlo se puso nerviosa por algún motivo que desconocía—. Es demasiado tarde. Ya lo he visto todo.

No iba a decirle que lo había hecho, para que su compañero no se sintiera avergonzado, pero estaba tan inquieta que no pudo evitar hablar sin pensar.

—¿Es por esto que estabas escondido espiándome? —quiso saber ella, señalando el dibujo.

Inojin asintió apenado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, tanto que resaltaban enormemente en su piel pálida y Sarada pudo notarlo de inmediato.

—Quería que lo vieses cuando estuviera acabado. —admitió él, con voz suave.

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

El chico alzó la vista en ese momento, regalándole a Sarada una sonrisa tímida.

—Es que eres bonita —confesó.

El rubor en el rostro de Sarada fue evidente. Ella se quedó atónita y sin palabras para responder. No sabía qué decir.

—Puedes quedártelo. Es un regalo. —declaró Inojin después de unos segundos de silencio. Y sin más alzó una mano y la agitó en modo de saludo—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Sarada-chan!

Y, dándose la media vuelta, se marchó del lugar, dejando a una Sarada confundida y avergonzada, sin saber como actuar o qué hacer a continuación. Simplemente alzó el cuaderno y volvió a fijar su vista en el dibujo; era toda una obra de arte. El chico era talentoso. La joven inevitablemente mostró una gentil sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Pues, ¿Qué decir? Aunque no estoy realmente interesada en las parejas de la nueva generación y me da igual quién se quede con quien, Sarada e Inojin particularmente me resultan muy lindos juntos y puedo imaginar cosas divertidas entre ellos._

 _Esta pequeña escena fue algo que surgió en mi mente de la nada y quise escribirla. Y bueno, aquí la comparto con ustedes. Ojalá les guste. Quien quiera dejar review es bienvenido :D_

 _Saludos!_


End file.
